Magic Symbols
Details: * Dirt: like normal dirt, it is composed of a crushed mix of iron (Fe), Boron (B), Calcium (Ca), Magnesium (Mg), Sodium (Na), Potassium (K), and Aluminum (Al). * Loop: continuous activity (x2 minutes). * Air: 1/3 Oxygen (O), 1/3 Nitrogen (N), and 1/3 Hydrogen (H). * Hover: being unaffected by gravity. * Jam: hinder. * Trap: activate when come into contact with. * Create: give something metaphysical/metaphorical a physical form. * Chant: used to strengthen a spell via saying a chant, set of words, or a phrase (usually you only need to say one sentence for each {Chant} symbol used). * Vermin: rodents and bugs. * Quicksilver: Mercury (Hg) * Brimstone: Sulfur (S) * Amalgum: combine * Silver: (Ag) * Saltpeter: KNO3 (a compound containing 1 Potassium atom, 1 Nitrogen atom, and 3 Oxygen atoms) * Salt: 1/9 Sodium Chloride (NaCl), 1/9 Magnesium Chloride (MgCl2), 1/9 Potassium Chloride (KCl), 1/9 Calcium Chloride (CaCl2), 1/9 Strontium Chloride (SrCl2), 1/9 Barium Chloride (BaCl2), 1/9 Lithium Chloride (LiCl), 1/9 Caesium Chloride (CsCl), and 1/9 Rubidium Chloride (RbCl). * Sugar: C12H22O11 (a compound containing 12 atoms of Carbon, 22 atoms of Hydrogen, and 11 atoms of Oxygen). * Smoke: Carbon Dioxide (CO2). * Ferro: displaying the properties of iron. * Pitchblende: U3O8 (a compound containing 3 atoms of Uranium and 8 atoms of Oxygen). * Ammonia: NH3 (a compound containing 1 atom of Nitrogen and 3 atoms of Hydrogen). * Bonemeal: Ca3P2 (a compound containing 3 atoms of Calcium and 2 atoms of Phosphorus). * Bronze: Cu2Sn (a compound containing 2 atoms of Copper and 1 atom of Tin) * Pyrite: FeS2 (a compound containing 1 atom of Iron and 2 atoms of Sulfur). * Coal: Carbon. * Gold: (Au) * Sand: 1/2 Silicon Oxide and 1/2 Lead Oxide. Symbols that need to be added in later: * Remote: another place. * Bonepebble: HgBr2 (a compound containing 1 atom of Mercury and 2 atoms of Bromine). * Hangstone: He83Bk3 (a compound containing 83 atoms of Helium and 3 atoms of Berkelium). * Neuro: brain. * Burn * Brass: P2CuZn (a compound containing 2 atoms of phosphorous, 1 atom of copper, and 1 atom of zinc) * Toxic * Foil: prevent * Blood: (blood without any DNA) * Ignite: make volatile/flammable. * Energy * Body * Limb * Forward * Reverse * Monazite: ILaCePrNdSmEuGdTbDyHoErTmYbLu (a compound containing one atom of Iodine, one atom of Lanthanum, one atom of Cerium, one atom of Praseodymium, one atom of Neodymium, one atom of Samarium, one atom of Europium, one atom of Gadolinium, one atom of Terbium, one atom of Dysprosium, one atom of Holmium, one atom of Erbium, one atom of Thulium, one atom of Ytterbium, and one atom of Lutetium) * Paper: like the paper that they made in ancient times (like a short time after it was invented). * String: like the string that they made in ancient times (like a short time after it was invented). * Void: completely empty. * Momentum * Drain * Thought * Mirror * Copy * Sacrifice: exchange/convert. * Hide